


Pride

by FunkyPangolin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also because this is probs the closest the US will get to a female President, Astra and Lucy sound kinda weird together, Astra is alive, At least we have Supergirl, Because Cat Grant is so powerful that even the President can't say no to her, Because she deserves better, Bisexual Erasure isn't cool, DemoCat is a thing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Just sayin', Kara is so oblivious, Lena Luthor is so extra, Lucy is here, Sad times, alex is tired, because I love her, but just go with it, except Kara, maggie is amused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyPangolin/pseuds/FunkyPangolin
Summary: Supergirl has an exciting run in with a mysterious stranger at National City Pride. Imagine her surprise (and Alex's exasperation) when she finds out that her little tryst is none other than the famous Lena Luthor.





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! It won't be long, maybe just five or so chapters. If anyone even cares, I will be updating my Cophine fics soon, sorry about that gargantuan wait. Life happened. This is my first foray into this fandom and I did it for SuperCorp because they are so pure. This is set around mid to late S2 but Kara never met Lena, so the storyline canon is adjusted a bit.
> 
> Love you all,  
> F.P.

Supergirl is at National City Pride because of course she is. Kara knew for a fact that Kal attended Metropolis Pride some years and was a firm favourite there. Kara had gone as herself before but she was rather excited about her alter-ego making an appearance this year.  
  
She checks her watch, straightens her cape, checks the alley below her fire escape and having long since had Winn disable the camera across the street, leaps out of the window. It is a beautifully clear and warm summer’s day, sparse angel hair clouds framing a sapphire sky.  
  
Perfect weather for a celebration, Kara thinks, as she clings to the pouch of biodegradable and eco-friendly confetti under her arm. Astra, ever the reformed eco-terrorist General, had insisted upon these two factors when she got wind of Kara’s plan. Besides, Kara had too much of a soft spot for pigeons to use something toxic.  
  
So here she was, about to turn onto the main street, when she hears jovial and excited cheering and screaming from the various, rainbow-clad crowds below. Her cape billows behind her and she turns her head down, showing her cheeks, one decorated with the bisexual flag and the other decorated with the traditional pride flag with the new black and brown stripes. Maggie had given her a very emotional nod as she stopped by her and Alex’s apartment earlier.  
  
Looking down and seeing the crowds that had shown up to celebrate love, to protest bathroom bills, the disproportionate murder rate of trans women of colour, and fighting for LGBTQ+ rights in general makes her heart sing. These are the people she saves every day, that show themselves to be so worth it. They are the reason she dons the cape.  
She distributes confetti into the crowds and touches down delicately on a clear piece of pavement as people stare and take pictures on their phones. She x-rays through the crowd to see Maggie and Alex on Alex’s bike with the Dykes on Bikes procession, two pride flags draped over each saddlebag. She sees Winn looking in a stall further down and James taking pictures with his trusty camera. She even sees the way her Aunt Astra grazes the back of Lucy’s hand delicately with her thumb and the smile Astra gives her. They must have something precious indeed, as, before Lucy, Kara was probably the only person still alive who had ever received a smile from Astra In-Ze. It had been very unexpected when she realised that there was something between her haughty, rather stand-offish aunt and the fierce and tiny Major. She once saw entirely too much of them both when she was looking for Alex at the DEO and that was…well, awkward.  
  
But looking at it now, she knows that she shouldn’t have been surprised. They are good for each other, strong steel that bends only for the other.  
She loves her ragtag band of misfits she calls her family. She would like to have a partner of her own someday, too.  
  
But right now? Right now, she is perfectly content to wave and smile and take photos, rate the cuteness of various pooches (and an iguana with a rainbow beret), march with protestors and distribute hugs to queer teens.  
  
Suddenly, though, she hears some less benevolent sounds. She strains her ears and hears spiteful voices yelling obscenities at the crowd. She flies towards the commotion, incensed.  
  
There are homophobic crowds holding disturbing and hateful placards near the entrance to the park, that they brandish at anyone who comes too close. Facing them, with fury in her eyes, is a striking woman. She is currently trying to use logic and science to show them the error of her ways, citing examples of chromosomal variation and examples of homosexuality in nature.  
  
She turns around, wide eyed and surprised as Kara lands. Then she smirks and Kara can almost see the gears turning as she formulated her plan. Her silky charcoal hair shines in the sun and looks almost russet as it catches the light, the metallic strip on her rainbow hairtie glinting in the light, olive eyes sparkling deviously.  
  
She leans in towards Supergirl and Kara has to fight not to swoon in her presence. The mysterious woman whispers in her ear:  
“If you are consenting and happy with the consequences, we could kiss and give this odious woman a show like she’s never seen before. How about it, Supergirl?” She looks positively wolfish.  
  
_Oh Rao. Oh yes._  
  
Kara leans forward gently and takes those ruby lips in her own, tugging gently on the woman’s adorable rainbow suspenders, her hands making their way up the collar of her shirt and settling on her warm and flushed cheeks. The woman, for her part, fists the supersuit firmly, before grasping at Kara’s golden curls, and a soft debate with tongues starts, the kiss becoming less PG by the second, both of them getting lost in the other’s eyes. The homophobic crowd seethes and yells, but so too does the crowd around them, whooping and clapping and laughing. Kara is sure that she hears some wolf-whistling, but to her it is as if she and the woman she is currently kissing are the only two people in the world.  
  
The moment ends as all moments do, when a disgruntled man sprays his water bottle at them. And still they can’t help but laugh, the beautiful woman’s laughter a rich melodious sound that reminds Kara of an anthropomorphic harp.  
  
Alas, a few seconds later, Kara hears some sirens twenty blocks down and tells the brunette so, lamenting that their time together was so short. As she flies away, she hears a faint, almost wistful voice say:  
“‘til we meet again, Supergirl.”  
  
Oh Rao, Kara Zor-El is royally screwed.


	2. The Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response was so good, so you get another chapter :) I wrote this to Kesha's 'Praying' and you should def listen to it because it's amazing and the shade thrown is scalding.
> 
> Much Love,  
> F.P.

Kara wakes lazily, stretching like a cat on her double bed, her quilt having ended up on the floor sometime during the night due to the heat. Birds sing cheerfully outside her window.  
Today is a Monday, but Kara doesn’t feel gloomy at all, buoyed by her exciting run-in from yesterday. Yep, today is going to be a good day.

And then she turns on her phone and sees eleven missed calls from Alex, two from Winn, a message from James, another from Lucy that just says: “Get it girl! <3” and another from Astra demanding that she court this human responsibly.

Perplexed, she googles her name (Supergirl’s, that is.) and sees the top headline from E!:  
“Lesbian Luthor locks lips with Supergirl.”

_Oh Rao. She kissed Lena Luthor?! As in the Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and sister to her cousin’s homicidal nemesis. Oh Rao._  
She calls Alex who picks up before the first dial tone even sounds.

“KARA! What the fuck?! You kissed a Luthor?! _(Slightly muted as though Alex is trying to cover the speaker)_ No Maggie it isn’t funny! No, I am not going ‘to ask Little Danvers if the kiss was worth it’! You can forget about that flash grenade, you know! Kara! What are you going to do?”

“Ummmm…Well she won’t ever meet me as Kara Danvers sooo, I mean, it’ll be fine, right?” Kara asks.

All she hears on the other side is a long exasperated sigh.

“Alright, Kara, but she can’t out. She’s Lex’s sister for Chrissakes!” Alex scolds.

“I know Alex, but come on, she did kiss Supergirl, she can’t exactly be like Lex, can she?” Kara posits hopefully.

“KARA! Just contain the situation, capiche? I love you, even if you do make terrible decisions.” She sighed.

“It’ll be fine, love you too Al, give my best to Maggie.” She hung up.

It is not fine.

As soon as she steps into work Snapper asked her to get an interview.  
“With whom?”

“With whom?! Who d’ya think, Ponytail?! Only the woman of the hour, Lesbian Luthor!” He scratches his head, exasperated.

_Oh Rao. I can’t exactly refuse, he’ll get suspicious._  
To add insult to injury, Cat barks at her to come into her office.  
“Kiera, when you’re done with Laura Luthor, pick up Carter from school for me. I assume you’ve contracted chickenpox before?”  
“Ummmm…”  
“Good. Chop chop, Karla, I don’t have all day. Oh, and get some quotes from Supergirl, she gave us quite a turn with these Sapphic tendencies. I suppose it’s something for you two to bond over.” Cat barely looks up from her desk.  
“Whaa?-“ Kara gasps.  
“Katie, you are currently wearing sensible shoes, tan chinos and a button up shirt with no sleeves, I knew from the moment you walked in on your first day. Now, get to it.” Cat flicks her wrist dismissively.

She scurries off quickly, adjusting her glasses and grabbing a pad of paper and a pen, before scratching out a relevant title in shorthand. She receives a message from her cousin who is seemingly very amused (and not angry, thankfully) at the prospect of interviewing Lena on behalf of the Daily Planet later.

_Oh Rao, could this get any worse?!_

She sets a cat down from a tree on the way there, changing in an empty alley.  
She arrives in front of the rather tall and imposing building that is L-Corp and adjusts her glasses, taking a deep breath before showing her journalist pass at the entrance and getting in the lift. She is, thankfully, alone, so she leans against the back, biting her lip furiously, until she reaches the top floor. On her way out she accidentally cracks the tiled floor from stepping too hard, because of course she does. Luckily no-one notices.

A stern looking secretary called Jess scrutinises her closely before allowing her inside.

Lena stands facing the window, a vision in a crisp white shirt and straight leg deep emerald slacks, cinched at the waist and worn over black heeled ankle boots.  
She turns and Kara is mesmerised by her again, having to stop herself from launching across the room and kissing that deep burgundy lipstick off Lena’s face.  
Kara thinks she sees a flash of recognition cross her face, but her face is a perfect, neutral but friendly mask a millisecond later. Good. Because her knowing would be bad.

_Is it wrong that I wish that she knew? That I wish she would see Supergirl standing in my place?_

She shakes the thought away. Besides, people see what they want to see, that is why her and Kal’s disguises work so well, despite their simplicity. Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El are not the same person to her, nor anyone else. The notion that Lena has somehow figured out her secret identity in a matter of seconds when even Winn had no idea is ridiculous.

And yet…


	3. The Hypothesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for you lovelies! Enjoy!

Lena turns and is shocked for a millisecond. The woman in her office is the spitting image of someone.  
Who?  
She looks about 5”9, slim, sporting black glasses, a golden ponytail and a positively girlish outfit.  
And yet, the way she walks.

Lena sees it and then it is impossible to unsee it. Whether it is her eyes playing tricks on her, however, remains to be seen.  
But well, Lena Luthor is a scientist.

And what do scientists do?  
They, amongst other things, test hypotheses.

 

Lena has an inkling that this mild-mannered journalist in front of her is someone she has met before, and sporting a rather different garb. Lena introduces herself and almost winces at the slightly too firm handshake she receives, and the very flustered Kara in front of her.  
She is definitely onto something here, she tells herself. They sit down and Kara or Miss Danvers, as she should call her, seems to relax a little.  
She pulls out a reporter’s pad and begins to ask Lena all manner of questions about herself, her childhood and fun facts amongst other things, dancing rather unsubtly around the elephant in the room.

Lena, ever the unflappable CEO, answers with her stock answers, her favourite colour, her wasp allergy, an unremarkable childhood (that one is a blatant lie) and her fondness for 90s boy bands.

Eventually Kara asks:  
“How would you describe your relationship with Supergirl?"

And that is when Lena sees it. She gets a crinkle in her forehead and a scar is visible near her eyebrow. She and Supergirl have the same scar. Of course, Lena must adjust for the possibility, nay probability that in a city of four million people, there are going to be other blonde women with the same exact scar as Supergirl. Still this new finding is not exactly one that contradicts her hypothesis.

She decides it then.

She will draw out Supergirl in the hopes of finding out whether she and Kara Danvers are the same.

She words her answer carefully.  
“Supergirl and I have, until recently, or rather yesterday, had a relationship similar to that of all citizens of National City. However, even as yesterday was simply an opportunity to one-up a rather tiresome woman, I would certainly not be opposed to cultivating a more personal relationship with her" She smirks and then adds a little dejectedly:"... although I doubt she would reciprocate, now that she inevitably knows of my rather _complicated_ , shall we say, family.”

Kara is wide eyed and jots this down furiously, blushing exponentially.

The meeting draws to a close after that; Lena having to see an investor in ten minutes time.

And now for the second independent variable.  
“Miss Danvers.” Kara turns again, hovering near the door. Lena continues.  
“Would you be terribly opposed to meeting me for lunch on Wednesday?”  
“Umm- no, that would be…nice.” She trails off with a brilliant grin.

And that is when Lena thinks, even in the case that she is wrong and she is not Supergirl, Kara Danvers is someone very special indeed.


	4. Jesus's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oprah gif*: "And you get a chapter, and you get a chapter, and you get a chapter!"  
> This is a short one with Lucy and Astra being soft and precious. No obvious allusions to Astra's torture, but well, there is obviously a history there.

“Astra?” Lucy turns to face Astra who is sitting in the passenger seat next to her (albeit rather reluctantly, since she had learned that octane, which fuels cars, has a detrimental effect on the environment. However, she is still banned from using her powers until after another month, a probation imposed by the DEO, so she has to have some way of getting around and Lucy has assured her it is a very efficient hybrid.)

“Yes, Stellar One?” Astra felt the nickname to be very fitting given that her own name means “of the stars” in Latin, and that Lucy is also actually very stellar of her accord.

“My mom has invited me, well us, for Christmas this year.”She states.

“Yes, Christmas is the supposed birthdate of that cross man, correct?” She preens a little at knowing that.

“Jesus, yes. Don’t call him the cross man, no-one will understand you.” Lucy chuckles and Astra gives an amused huff.

“Very well. To answer your earlier statement, I take it we are going?”

“Well the thing is-“Lucy fidgets “My father is not going to be invited; she and him aren’t on good terms right now-“

“I can’t imagine why.” Astra butts in, darkly.

“-but if he gets drunk enough, he might show up anyway. So I don’t want to you to have to see him, if you don’t want to.” She fidgets. And interim DEO director Lucy Lane is not a fidgeter.

Astra puts her long warm fingers over her hands and clasps them softly, but with a firmness. Lucy enjoys the way they are able to communicate without speaking sometimes. Astra is very obviously telling her to remain calm.

“My dearest Lucy, I can tell you would like me to go to Jesus’s birthday and I am not going to allow the small possibility of General Lane showing up to deter me from making you happy.” She smiles very lovingly, her streak glowing in the sunlight and floating dust is illuminated around her, giving her a halo.

“You don’t owe me anything.” Lucy peers up at her, feeling rather small.

“But I do. I owe you the Earth and the Moon and the stars and I would give you them, if I could.” Astra declares solemnly.

Lucy unclasps her seatbelt leans in and smiles against Astra’s lips.

“Careful, General, someone might think you are getting soft here.”


	5. Brunch part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry how long it's been. First there was sickness, some writer's block, some more sickness and most recently wisdom teeth removal. I'm back now though with a rather short but hopefully fun chapter. You'll get more later in the week, I promise! BTW do you guys like Lucy/Astra in this fic or do you think they should get their own fic/one shots? I only ask because their presence in the last chapter seems to hurt the flow a little IMO. 
> 
> Anyway, much love,  
> F.P.

Kara:

Kara checks her watch, trying to settle her nerves. To be honest, Lena isn’t even more than five minutes late, but Kara had hoped that she was excited for brunch as she was, given that it was her idea. She supposed that not everyone had such a visceral need for more food in-between breakfast and lunch, though.

Lena, to her credit does step in a minute or so later, looking rather out of breath, her normally pale cheeks flushed deeply, her lips even redder than usual. The bell on the door is jostled loudly, snapping Kara out of her reverie.  
Lena all but swings herself over the chair, holding her skirt as she drops her bag gently balancing against a table leg, somehow managing to do all that gracefully. (Kara is in no way biased).

She is wearing a scarlet skirtsuit, with black leather piping and a crisp white shirt, that may be straining a little in certain areas.

_Snap out of it Kara! Eyes up there, don’t be a perv. You are the last daughter of Krypton, not some leering fratboy!_

“I’m so sorry! My driver cancelled at the last minute! I had to run here.” A slight Irish accent peeking through as she tries to regain her composure by discreetly fanning herself with a menu. Some of the customers are staring, no doubt wondering what she is doing at a rather low-grade establishment like this, but she seems completely impervious to them.

Kara waves her off with a “You’re fine”, grinning broadly.  
“Have you ordered yet?” She asks, breathily.

_Rao._

“Uh no well, I did have one bun because I was really hungry, but I still am so it’s all…fine.” Kara giggles.  
 _Giggles? I am not some blushing schoolgirl._

Except in this green-eyed woman’s presence, she apparently was.

Lena:

Luckily Kara wasn’t the type to hold Lena’s lateness against her, those sapphire eyes sparkling under her square frames. Her crinkle makes an appearance as she apparently feels guilty for ordering before Lena arrived. Kara’s cheeks are red to match her own now, probably.

And so Lena rather impulsively places her hand over Kara’s to reassure her.  
She suggests they simply call the wait-staff over to which Kara grins and adjusts her glasses with her free hand, neither of them quite willing to let go yet.

A waitress called Moira, clearly an acquaintance, if not a friend of Kara’s comes over to take their orders, her natural hair fading into a skilful pink ombré towards the bottom, matching her magenta lipstick perfectly. She is a pint- sized ray of sunshine and Lena is not shocked that she and Kara have a rapport going, what with their infectious personalities. Moira pulls a ratty white pad out of her apron pocket and begins to note down what else Kara would like, alongside her “usual”. Which is… _a lot._

Kara orders an additional full-english breakfast, waffles and something rather ominously called “The Heavyweight”. Moira laughs good-naturedly at the look on Lena’s face, saying that she “ain’t seen nothing yet” and that she “honestly doesn’t know where Kara puts it all”.  
 _Yeah, you and me both._

Lena laughs softly and Kara almost seems hypnotised at the sound, doing that thing where people don’t realise they are staring far too fondly at someone for far too long.   
_Well,_ drawing Kara out seems a lot easier than the young scientist had bargained upon.

Lena orders pancakes with yoghurt and fruit and a black coffee and Moira seems to approve of her rather healthier choices, making a rather mischievous remark about “at least your girlfriend won’t die of a coronary at forty”.

The effect is immediate, Kara reddens like never before and clears her throat.  
Lena decides to take pity on her and dispels the notion that she and Kara are anything more than just friends.  
 _At the moment._ She smiles to herself.

Moira walks off to punch in their orders and Lena swears that she hears her say:

“That’s a shame.”


	6. Brunch Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for you, from Kara's point of view.
> 
> I don't have a Beta, but if anyone notices any mistakes, they can post them in the comments and I will endeavour to correct them.
> 
> Have a good day!  
> F.P.

The drinks come in a few minutes, and Kara is caught in light conversation with Lena, debating whether NSYNC or The Backstreet Boys are better. Kara maintains that The Backstreet Boys have more good songs although Lena regards NSYNC as having greater replay value. Kara makes short work of her strawberry milkshake as she sees Lena nurse her coffee in between her manicured fingers.

_Stop staring at her fingers._

Luckily, one of Kara’s meals arrives; The full-english, looking splendid as always. She thanks Moira as if she has brought her the elixir of life (which Kara would say she has. She relays this to Lena just to hear her melodious laugh again, joined by a quick snigger from their pink-haired friend before she heads off again.)

Kara pauses, instead of scarfing down the meal like she usually does, she decides to eat in a more refined manner in front of Lena, who she surmises probably grew up in a household where each meal was accompanied by three different forks, like those fancy people in Downton Abbey. So, she shows an unusual amount of restraint and tries to avoid talking while eating. Lena is more relaxed now, with a looser posture, her little fingers sticking out cutely as she grasps the handle of her mug.

Lena’s meal comes out next, the pancakes looking delicious. The yogurt, less so. Kara believes that flavourless yoghurt is a waste of time to which Lena replies mischievously:

“I’ll have to make you try kale one day”

“I eat enough vegetables thank you!” She spears the roast tomato on her fork to prove a point and Lena laughs again.

“I’ll just slip it in your smoothie when you aren’t looking. There’s lots of iron in kale you know.” She says rather sagely.

“There’s lots of iron in that streetlamp Lena, doesn’t mean it’s edible!” Kara blusters.

As if to prove a point about her diet, the heavyweight comes out next.

The heavyweight is a quadruple stacked burger, deepfried and covered in melted cheese. Moira stands next to them with a timer and explains to Lena.

“If she can finish that in three minutes she gets it for free, but she’s done it so many times that we sometimes make her pay half anyway.” Moira rolls her eyes playfully and starts the clock.

Lena is absolutely flabbergasted as Kara demolishes the burger in two minutes and twenty one seconds; cheese dripping down her chin as she fist pumps in victory. Lena hands her a serviette, which she accepts graciously.

“You beat your last time by four seconds, Kara, nice one. This marks your twenty third go.” Moira states proudly, adjusting the tally on a board behind the till, covered with pictures of Kara smiling in front of an empty plate.

“You have eaten that…that…diabetes inducing thing twenty two times?” Lena bursts out.

“Lena, I work out a lot, and I do actually eat a lot of fruit. But kale can take a walk.” Kara tries to reassure her.

Lena doesn’t stop laughing for a whole minute, wiping tears from her eyes.

They finish eating ten minutes after Kara’s waffles arrive and Kara hopes that Lena has had a good day as they pull on their coats; National City is in the middle of a heavy cold spell at the minute, after all, Christmas is only five weeks away, much to Kara’s delight.

“So would you be able to give me a lift back to L-Corp?” Lena asks as they sit with a fifty dollar bill in a glass dish between them (Lena had insisted on paying and though Kara had fought her hard, she knew that Lena would end up paying, in the same way that stubborn grandparents always seem to foot the bill for things).

“Sorry, I flew he-I, I mean, I walked so fast I was practically flying” Kara blurted out, making to clap her hands over her mouth, but thinking better of it, and instead adjusting her glasses.

“Oh you must be a fast walker to have walked here from your apartment, it takes at least an hour, right?” Lena sounds rather dubious, but in a light-hearted way at least, Kara thinks. (She hopes).

“I mean, yeah…I’m- I’m in a powerwalking club.” She lies quickly.

“Oh. I didn’t know those were still a thing.” Lena wrinkles her nose and does that disbelieving thing where people do a little scrunched up duck face.

_Shit. Also Rao, that’s cute._

“It’s for Alex really, I do it for Alex.” _Nice save. Kara preens a little._

“Agent Danvers? She didn’t strike me as the type. We met once a few days ago when she came to research and quarantine that suspicious white powder that was found in my office. Or well, that’s the official story anyway, I mean she’s in the FBI so they have probably been keeping an eye on the last Luthor anyway. It was baking soda, by the way.” Lena adds as Kara feels her eyes widen.  
Lena continues “She’s a little spiky, I can’t really imagine her in a power walking club. Do you use those walking sticks and everything?” Lena asks fondly.

“Yep, we uh, totally use those sticks. And Alex…well, uh? She likes to do it because,"

_Think, Kara, think._

“…she has Plantar Fasciitis. And power walking helps her, I guess.”  
_Phew Kara, good save…or maybe not, Lena’s raising her eyebrow. Be cool._

At that exact moment, Kara sees it out of the corner of her eye, some kind of projectile heading straight for the glass front of the restaurant. Time seems to slow down as she assesses what to do.

Well, she needs to protect Lena, but then she also needs to do it in a way that would:

A. Be possible for the totally human Kara Danvers

B. Not result in anything that would cause (or in this case, not cause) injury because she isn’t able to bleed at all.

Kara makes her choice, shouting as loud as possible for everyone to get down before launching herself onto and over the table like a fish on land, praying that the table doesn’t break too suspiciously under her weight (it does). And then she has to somehow get Lena onto the floor, ideally off the chair, without breaking her back or cracking her head on the floor like an egg.

She does this by sitting on Lena’s thighs and grasping the back off her skull and the middle of her back like a koala and floating for a millisecond before falling both as safely and as gracelessly as possible, hoping that Lena won’t notice the slight mockery she makes of gravity.

Either way, they land in a heap with a rather undignified “Oof” as glass rains down on Kara’s back.

Lena is staring right at her eyes, green eyes wide with fear and awe.

And lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plantar Fasciitis causes heel pain, usually in middle-aged people or athletes and soldiers. It wouldn't actually be too far-fetched for Alex to have it, but it is still an incredibly odd excuse for belonging to a power walking club. You can google it if you want more information.


End file.
